Kaitou Frost y la Comunidad de la Luna
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: "Los ladrones de guante blanco no estan solo para robar sino para proteger a la humanidad" Las palabras de Mim lo acompañaban en cada trabajo que realizaba como Kaitou Frost, sin prever que pertenecería al grupo más famoso: la comunidad de la luna, para detener al terror de todos los tiempos que pretenderá acabar con la esperanza del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: El origen de los guardianes y Kaitou Joker

Aketzali - chan: *saltando de emoción* ¡Bienvenidos a este super mega asombroso fic! y ¿Qué creen? ¡Chiyo Asakura está aquí también! ¡Denle una linda bienvenida! ella también tiene algo super qué decirles.

Chiyo chan: En un momento de locura, hemos decidido presentar nuestro primer proyecto en conjunto. Haz los honores Aketzali—chan XD

aketzali—chan: no sé cómo se supone que se hace esto pero es lo de menos ¡Haré mi mayor esfuerzo! ¡Y recordamos que Chiyo Asakura y yo no somos dueñas de ROTG ni de Kaitou joker! (aunque sería genial si lo fuésemos. Ya tendríamos una serie y nueva temporada de joker) ¡Oh! debo comentarles que aquí aprenderán algo de principios básicos de física, química, leyendas y otras cosas.

Chiyo chan: Será un fic muy educativo y divertido, esperamos que lo disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribirlo. Sin más preámbulos !Al fic!

Aketzali-chan: para más información lean las notas de autor al final del capítulo.

Aclaraciones: Posible OC, AU (Alternative Universe), Humanización de Bunny.

 **Kaitou Frost y la Comunidad de la Luna**

* * *

La luna creciente se alzaba sobre la noche oscura, donde las nubes apenas se vislumbraba en el cielo sin tener en cuenta la nota que alertó a toda una ciudad. La conmoción crecía a momentos mientras los reporteros hacían mención de la nota que había dejado un ladrón descarado.

"A media noche, robaré la pulsera de la Reina Isabel.

Ladrón de Guante Blanco. Frost"

La pulsera era de oro donde en su centro se encontraba un rarísimo diamante que resplandecía como si fuese una luna en cuarto creciente, en pequeños destellos de tonos suaves. Esta se encontraba rodeada de policías, cámaras de seguridad y rayos infrarrojos. Nadie en su sano juicio podría robarla, se jactó el teniente al ver ejecutado su plan. Nadie podría pasarse sobre él.

Cualquiera diría que sería imposible robarla, a no ser claro que fuera un ladrón de guante blanco quien actuara. Se les denominaba "Kaitou" que eran como un ladrón fantasma, los cuales se decían que hacían milagros. Y para la desgracia de la ley, uno de estos habían mandado el aviso. Uno que ya se encontraba en la habitación, esperando el momento exacto para actuar.

—Creo que es hora —dijo el comandante del batallón.

El cuarto policía a la izquierda miraba de reojo a sus compañeros, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al enfocar su mirada a las cámaras de seguridad y los rayos infrarrojos. Inclinó su boina a la altura de los ojos, decidido.

El policía en cuestión miró de reojo su reloj. Las manecillas decían que era la hora de que el extravagante y jugeton Frost hiciera su aparición, la pregunta era ¿de donde saldría? y más importante ¿que trucos haría?

—¡Tuvo miedo ese ladrón de pacotilla! —Se burló el comandante provocando leves risas entre sus subordinados. —

Ante este comentario el policía que hemos estado viendo lanzó un sonoro bufido.

—¡Ladrón de pacotilla tu abuela! —gritó dejando revelar en un solo movimiento que el uniforme de oficial era solo un muy buen disfraz, y que en realidad el joven humano vestía un pantalón café con una sudadera azul, el cabello era de un revoltoso color plateado con destellos blancos y unos ojos color azul hielo se encontraban detrás de un antifaz azul claro.

Lo más interesante de su atuendo sería el hecho que la sudadera tenía unos patrones que recordaban a la escarcha, al igual que las partes bajas del pantalón y el hecho que andara descalzo.

—¡Kaitou Frost ha llegado para darles una lección de historia! — Anunció, dándose a conocer.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? y no hay ninguna lección de historia que nos puedas enseñar tú. ¡Ladrón engreído! — Gritó el comandante.

Frost negó con un dedo antes de hablar.

—Para tu información, he estado aquí desde que empezó la noche. Y la lección de historia es ¿que diferencia a un Kaitou de un ladrón común? — Frost se puso en frente del inspector —Y la respuesta es simple mi querido amigo que toma chocolatote en las mañanas — El muchacho de cabellos níveos se alejó de tal forma que quedara frente al tesoro.

—Un ladrón de guante blanco se encarga de hacer milagros, vivimos de aventuras y mucha emoción, pero somos los que cuidamos al mundo de los terrores que pueden esconderse en algunas cosas. Por ejemplo esta joya de aquí ¿sabes la leyenda tras de este tesoro?—

—La leyenda tras el tesoro… ¡¿no me digas que crees en esas barbaridades?!

—No solo creo en ellas inspector. Vivo por ellas — Dijo antes de acercarse e intentar atrapar la joyería.

—¡No lo harás! — Gritó el comandante dando la orden de disparar, pero antes de que alguno de los hombres uniformados pudiera reaccionar, Frost lanzó la medalla en forma de F que tenia puesta en la sudadera contra el piso, logrando hacer una pantalla de humo.

una vez se dispersó el polvo, el inspector vio que la joya estaba intacta.

—¡Ja! ¡Sabía que era pura habladuría y nada de acción!— Gritó triunfante el jefe del escuadrón.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro si fueses tú— Inmediatamente todo el batallón volteó a la ventana del museo, en donde estaba Frost con el tesoro en la mano.

—Como lo prometí, me llevo la pulsera de la reina—Repuso con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—¡¿Pero, pero como?!— Su rostro se desencajó de la sorpresa y la furia que lo embargó.

Frost sentía que debía dar una explicación así que decidió darla.

—Simple use uno de mis trucos, el cual me permite poner un señuelo con la forma que desee siempre y cuando haya visto la original— Explicó.

—¡¿Y los rayos?! ¿Cómo explicas que no te detectaron al salir?—Exigió saber la respuesta.

—oh eso… ¿sabes lo que hace el oro y el diamante a la luz? —El inspector se lo pensó por un momento.

—El oro y la luz… ¡No me digas que… !

—¡Bingo! ¡Ahora debo irme! ¡Hasta la próxima luna llena, inspector!— Gritó Frost antes de saltar por la ventana y escalar de manera experta una soga que le llevó directamente a un dirigible.

Ustedes han de estar pensando ¿A qué se refería Frost con lo del diamante, el oro y la luz? ¿No? Pues déjenme explicarlo.

Resulta que el oro puede reflejar cualquier destello luminoso que se le acerque, como si de un espejo se tratara, mientras que el diamante viene siendo una especie de prisma y descompone la luz en sus diferentes patrones.

Kaitou Frost usó estas cualidades para desviar los rayos infrarrojos y "descomponerlos" de tal forma que la alarma seguía pensando que nadie había tocado el objeto cuando en realidad durante la confusión que hubo entre el humo Frost sustituyó la joyería por una falsa creada con la goma imagen.

Una herramienta muy útil para los ladrones de guante blanco.

Otra cosa que estamos seguras ustedes se estarán preguntando es ¿A qué se refería nuestro protagonista con lo de cuidar el planeta de las cosas que se ocultan? pues es simple.

Ellos roban las cosas que pueden tener alguna conexión mágica, espiritual o especial que pueden llegar a destruir el mundo si no se toma con cuidado, y en esta ocasión el tesoro robado daba al usuario las mismas características que la luna tiene hacia las corrientes oceánicas, manipularlas a su antojo aún si estas estaban lejos de la posición del usuario, que era el poder que yacía en la parte labrada en forma de luna, debido a que la pulsera de oro a la cual estaba apegada el diamante, tenía la misma influencia en el cambio climático que tiene los llamados ciclos nocturnos o "casa de luna".

Estas son unos fenómenos meteorológicos que pasan de manera muy específica, cuando un conjunto de nubes encierran en un perfecto círculo a la luna, según los abuelos y la gente del campo, si la casa era chica significaba poco frío o poco calor, si era grande, entonces habría un frío o calor terrible en los próximos días.

Una vez dentro del North Wind (nombre de su super genial dirigible) Frost se quitó la máscara y dejó el tesoro en una pequeña tabla de noche al lado de un sillón.

—Lo de hoy fue muy sencillo— Se dijo el chico, antes de ver por una de las ventanas hacia la luna llena. —Super, estoy a una hora de casa, espero que el maestro no se haya vuelto a quedar dormido en el sofá viendo el maratón de Monstruos vs Zombies— Justo terminó de decir esa frase cuando su celular sonó. Curioso de quien podría hablarle a esas horas y consciente de que el único contacto que tenia su numero era su querido maestro, se apresuró a responder.

—Jack, da la vuelta. No vengas a casa, nos veremos en la dirección que te estoy enviando, cuando llegues muéstrale al hombre el collar que te dí— Dicho eso, el misterioso hombre cortó la llamada.

El ahora conocido Jack Frost parpadeó antes de ver la dirección en el celular. Si mal no recordaba esa era la ubicación de una juguetería al final de Alaska, muy conocida por ser el famoso "taller de santa" nadie estaba seguro si santa realmente trabajaba ahí pero se decía que los mejores juguetes se encontraban ahí. Aparte de que había un fuerte rumor de que el dueño había sido en alguna ocasión un ladrón.

Jack no era alguien que desobedecieran a su maestro por lo que fue a la sala del timón y empezó a surcar el cielo camino a Alaska.

Por suerte se encontraba a unas cuantas horas de distancia.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana cuando Jack se dejó caer de su dirigible y aterrizó con un paracaídas negro en el techo de la juguetería; según el mensaje, él debía encontrarse con su maestro dentro de la tienda, por lo que buscó la mejor manera de entrar y encontró una ventana abierta.

Deslizándose de forma sigilosa el chico de aproximadamente catorce años de edad se infiltró perfectamente en la juguetería, y todo iba bien de no ser por haber pisado el patito de hule que algún empleado había olvidado recoger tras terminar su trabajo.

Las luces del lugar se encendieron y Jack se encontró cara a cara con un hombre alto, fornido y de larga barba blanca que hacía juego con su cabello del mismo color y hacían juego con unos relucientes feroces ojos azul zafiro.

El monstruo que era de hombre, vestía un traje rojo con una camisa blanca arremangada donde se veían los tatuajes de los brazos con algo de adornos las palabras: "bueno" y "malo" en Inglés. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Jack fueron los dos grandes sables árabes que traía en mano el hombre.

— _Narushitel_ — Fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de ponerle uno de los sables cerca del cuello.

—Emm.. si perdón por entrar así pero, no soy ningún intruso, tengo invitación para estar aquí—Intentó razonar con él.

—¡Mentira! Nadie tiene invitación de entrar aquí y menos en noche de luna llena.

—¡Pero si la tengo!— Jack le empujó y saltó para mostró un collar hecho de cristal que representaba una media luna y un copo de nieve juntos.

—¿Cómo lo obtuviste? —Preguntó sorprendido el hombre ruso —¡¿Cómo es que obtuviste uno de los amuletos del maestro?!— Agregó antes de dar una estocada con los sables.

—¿Del maestro? espera… eso quiere decir que. ¡Tú eres Kaitou North! ¿No es así? Nicholas St North el ladrón de guante blanco que en navidad es Santa Claus. El maestro de las espadas e inventos asombrosos— Respondió Jack mientras esquivaba con maestría cada golpe dado.

—Veo que has hecho bien tu tarea, pero la pregunta es, ¿de donde sacaste tanta información? y ¿quién eres?— dijo antes de lanzarse otra vez contra el chico.

—La información me la dio el maestro. Soy su actual alumno— Fue la respuesta mientras esquiva otra vez los ataques.

—¡Mentiras! El maestro no tiene ningún otro pupilo, de ser cierto nos lo hubiera dicho—Exclamó lanzando uno de los sables que pasó rebanando su suéter. Jack retrocedió, sacando una de las tarjetas especiales.

—Veo que les encanta jugar —La voz que resonó en el lugar les detuvo abruptamente. Vieron a varios lados, intentando dar con el dueño.

—North, esperaba mejor recibimiento que esto, pero por otro lado veo que Jack está ahora a tu nivel— La voz volvió a hablar y esta vez Jack dio con el dueño.

—¡Ya te vi!— Dijo el chico señalando una viga del techo que estaba en sombras por la luz de la luna.

—Je, como siempre. No puedo ocultarme de tus habilidades observativas.

—No puede ser. ¿Realmente eres?

—Si— De la viga saltó un hombre de estatura mediana con un traje de plata, que resplandecía ante la luz lunar, —Kaitou Mim ha llegado a darte una visita, Nicholas.

—Entonces… ¿Este chico es tu nuevo pupilo?— Preguntó el ruso, y tras ver el asentimiento del hombre en plata, dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, guardando las espadas para después darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda al adolescente.

—¡Bienvenido al taller compañero! Espero que los Yetis the traten bien. ¿Quieres un trago de eggnog? ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! tú quieres ver el nuevo diseño de la armadura para osos voladores ¿No?

Jack no sabía qué pensar del hombre que de la nada había pasado de "super oponente" a "viejo amigo de la vida"

—Emm…—por suerte para el Mim le salvó.

—North, no invites licor a los niños. Te enseñé mejor que eso, y si hay algo en que Jack esté interesado sería el nuevo modelo de carros a control remoto ¿No es así chico?

—¡No soy un niño! —exclamó Jack para la diversión de sus mayores.

—Jack, para mi siempre seras un niño, después de todo eres mi mas joven pupilo— Admitió el legendario ladrón de guante blanco.

—Debo de admitir que no esperaba que tuvieras otro pupilo Mim, después de nosotros dijiste que jamás volverías a enseñar a alguien— North se volteó a ver a Jack. —Debes de ser alguien muy especial e impresionante como para que el maestro haya vuelto atrás a su palabra— Agregó con una grata sonrisa el ruso antes de indicar que pasaran con él a otra parte del taller.

Una vez entraron a lo que parecía ser una sala de estar Jack vio a otras tres personas. Una de ellas estaba viendo de forma interesante su celular, otra más se encontraba pintando un huevo y la última persona se encontraba durmiendo.

Aunque había algo interesante en cada una de esas personas. Por ejemplo, la que miraba su celular, traía unos leggins verdes con amarillo y morado, y una especie de capa con corte en forma de vestido le cubría la parte de arriba, con algunas plumas en las mismas tonalidades y no había que olvidar las extrañas alas que revoloteaban un poco.

El tipo que pintaba los huevos era de aproximadamente dos metros de alto, moreno, cabellos negro con reflejos grises y un extraño tatuaje en la frente, aparte de unos ojos verdes. Varios tatuajes tribales descendían desde sus hombros hasta sus antebrazos, dándole un aspecto rudo. Y el que estaba dormido era un redondo hombrecito amarillo, con un traje de piloto café.

—¡Hey chicos! ¡Miren quien llegó!— Gritó North haciendo que el grupo pusiera su atención en los recién llegados.

—¡Maestro Mim!— Gritaron todos y se apresuraron a saludarle.

Jack al ver que todos se conocían de antemano, decidió escabullirse y explorar un poco la sala de estar, donde encontró algunas fotos del grupo.

Recordando las lecciones y cuentos que le decía su maestro desde pequeño sabía que la chica en colores exóticos y alas de libélula era Toothiana o Kaitou Tooth aunque había quien le decía Queen debido a que controlaba como una reina el lugar de batalla.

El hombre de cabellos negros era sin duda alguna E. Aster Bunnymund o Kaitou Aster, un chico que se decía controlaba a los animales y era un maestro en todas las artes marciales o de pintura que existían. Finalmente estaba Sandy o Kaitou Dream, también conocido como Sandman o el mago de los sueños, debido a la habilidad para manipular las arenas y poner a dormir a cualquiera que se le interponga.

—¿brubribru?— Jack observó con cuidado el pequeño colibrí que parecía tener características humanas, para después abrir los ojos enormemente.

—¡Luces del norte! ¡Eres un hada!— Dijo emocionado el chico a lo que la pequeña criaturita asintió felizmente, antes de mostrar gala sobre sus habilidades de vuelo.

El grito del chico logró atraer la atención del grupo quien rápidamente se concentró en él, quien reía alegremente viendo a la hadita.

—¿Y este mequetrefe de donde salió?— Preguntó Bunny observando por primera vez al niño.

—Cierto ustedes no lo conocen. Chicos déjenme presentarles a mi más reciente pupilo. Jack o como lo conocen por las noticias, Kaitou Frost.

—¡¿Él es Frost?!— Gritaron al mismo tiempo los otros famosos ladrones de guante blanco.

—Mim ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Es muy joven!— Reclamó algo enojada la mujer.

—¿Cómo es que tienes un nuevo pupilo? No dijiste que nosotros seríamos los únicos aprendices— agregó bunny.

Sandy no dijo nada, el hombrecillo ya se encontraba entablando una amena conversación silenciosa con el chico.

—Gente, gente. Si Mim dice que es buena idea entonces es buena idea. He visto algo de lo que hace al momento de robar y la verdad realmente hace milagros, ¿Qué habilidad tiene? No he logrado descifrar — calmó las aguas North.

—Eso, mis queridos amigos, es algo que tendrán que descubrir con el tiempo. Ahora, tengo algo importante que decirles— Dijo el maestro antes de llamar a Jack y Sandy.

—¿Qué es tan importante como para que nos reúnas? —Preguntó Tooth mostrando el mensaje. —No creo que esto sea casualidad.

Sandy jaló a Jack para que quedara a la par de North, esperando las palabras de Mim. La tensión en el ambiente no cedió ni por la media sonrisa que expuso.

—ustedes saben lo que diferencia a los ladrones de guante blanco ¿no?— Preguntó el maestro.

—Que usamos nuestras habilidades para ayudar al mundo —Repuso Tooth con confianza.

—Cuidamos que los artefactos peligrosos nunca tengan contacto con la oscuridad —Reforzó North.

—Somos quien cuida al mundo desde la luz de la luna— Agregó Bunny

—"Y nos aseguramos que los sueños sigan adelante"— Sandy se encargó de hacerles saber a través de señas y gestos.

—Porque somos creadores de milagros —Dijo con orgullo el menor de todos. Bunny resopló con ironía, no podía ser tan infantil.

Mim sonrió antes de asentir.

—Efectivamente nosotros hacemos eso, y de una manera algo peculiar si me lo preguntan— Rio un poco ante su propio chiste —Por fin localicé una de las piezas de arte más peligrosas del mundo, e irónicamente se encuentra en una escuela rural en Japón, diganme ¿Alguien sabe la leyenda de Yamiko -san?—

Jack y Bunny levantaron la mano. Le vio molesto, bufando sin importarle nada. Pensó el hombre australiano, "¿Qué puede saber este niño del arte y la magia?"

—¿Sí Jack?— Preguntó Mim sabiendo de sobra lo que el anamorfo estaba pensando.

—Si no mal recuerdo la historia dice que es una niña en un kimono rojo que se aparece en algunas escuelas, y que siempre pregunta si quieres jugar con ella, pero si tú le preguntas por su nombre ella te come y no hay otra cosa más de ti que tu calzado cubierto de sangre— Explicó rápidamente el chico descalzo.

—Veo que has hecho algo de tarea— Dijo Bunny no admitiendo del todo el hecho de que el chico había estado bien en la leyenda —Olvidas que se dice esa chica está encerrada en una pintura y que el hombre que la encerró en esta fue su última víctima— Aclaró el conejo.

Eso logró que Jack levantara una ceja. ¿Cómo podía un muerto pintar algo?

—Así es, y esta niña ha estado causando problemas en una escuela. Pero ha empezado a ir demasiado lejos, intentando secuestrar niños. Los he reunido a todos porque esta misión es un trabajo en equipo, no solo es robar la pintura, también es reescatar a los niños secuestrados por ella.

—¿Qué?—Se levantó Bunny sin poder creerlo. —¡En todos estos años hemos trabajado individualmente…!

—Exceptuando con el caso de Black —Interrumpió North —No creo que sea problema trabajar en equipo ¿No?

—Por mi no hay problema— Dijo la única mujer del grupo. Sandy levantó los pulgares emocionado.

—Suena divertido, estoy dentro— Dijo Jack.

Bunny refunfuño.

—Esta bien. ¡Pero el niño se queda aquí! No sabemos cómo es su modo de pensar, estará mejor fuera del peligro.

—Oh no. Bunny viejo amigo, este es un trabajo en equipo entre ustedes y Jack. De esta forma se conocerán mejor, porque no sera la única misión juntos que harán —Todos le vieron expectantes, ¿Qué acaba de decir?

—LLega al punto Mim —Pidió Tooth.

—Es seguro que habrán problemas mayores en el mundo, y la única forma de tener éxito es trabajando juntos, como…

—Oh no, no dirás que volveremos... —Temió Bunny.

—Oh si. La comunidad de la Luna está por ponerse de pie una vez más— Sonrió el mayor.

—¿La comunidad de la luna? Espera… ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ustedes son el legendario grupo de ladrones blancos que salvaron al mundo de ser super negro, usando sus habilidades como centro de concentración en sentimientos para poder poner el mayor milagro del mundo en marcha?!— Dijo sorprendido Jack y viéndoles a todos con grandes ojos brillando en admiración. North rió complacido, para abrazarle de lado.

—Eso si es conocernos —Le soltó contento —¡Al trineo! Tenemos un importante viaje a Japón— Agregó feliz a lo que Sandy y Tooth sonrieron con emoción, Jack con confusión y Bunny gruño en desagrado.

—Iré por mi cuenta —Dijo Bunny. De ninguna forma le harían subir al trineo.

—No sabía que Bunny era de los que le temen a las alturas— Comentó Jack despreocupadamente mientras caminaba para ir con North.

—¡No le temo a las alturas, niño! —Exclamó un tanto irritado.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no vienes? —Sonrió juguetonamente —Aparte ¿no lo dijo el Maestro? Es un trabajo en equipo —Bunny gruñó levemente para subirse al terrorífico trineo.

El trineo en sí era un dirigible enorme con la forma de un trineo navideño gigante, con cuatro enormes renos pintados en cada lado, que parecían estar corriendo entre un cielo estrellado.

—Wow— Fue todo lo que pudo decir Jack al ver la pieza de arte enfrente de él.

—Todos aman el trineo— Dijo triunfante North.

Por dentro era como una casa idéntica a la que habían dejado atrás, con todo y tienda de juguetes. aunque algo menos grande y más acogedora.

—¿Por qué? Omite no creo que realmente quiera saber— comento Jack antes de esquivar una enorme mancha de grasa mecánica. Había desorden, pero prefirió dejar morir su pregunta.

—North ¿Alguna vez limpias aquí?— preguntó Tooth.

—Solo para navidad —Rió haciendo que el trineo comienza a volar con todos abordo.

—Muy bien chicos —Dijo Mim ignorando el hecho —Necesitan un plan ¿no es así?— Se acomodó desde un asiento cercano a una ventana.

—Jack puede infiltrarse y buscar información ¿No?

—Nope, escuela y yo no van juntos— Negó Jack.

—Sandy es mejor para recolectar información —El aludido asintió sonriendo al ser mencionado por Mim. —Bien, te encargamos que encuentres los nombres de los chicos desaparecidos, ustedes entrarán en la noche a sellar la pintura.

Todos asintieron.

* * *

La noche se hizo presente cuando llegaron a tierras japonesas. Sandy salió antes que ellos, para recopilar la información que le habían solicitado. Los demás simplemente se preparaban.

Cuando estuvieron listos, con sigilo, lograron entrar a los terrenos de la escuela en una parte semi boscosa, que dejaba entre ver el viejo edificio que era su objetivo. Los pasos resonaban suavemente entre la yerba hasta dar con la entrada, que estaba bloqueada con madera clavada en la puerta. El lugar estaba en ruinas.

Jack suspiró. Seria un dolor el quitarse las posibles astillas que quedarían clavadas en las plantas de sus pies. (Malvadas escuelas japonesas antiguas y sus suelos de madera) negando con la cabeza, se enfocó en el trabajo frente a él, viendo que North empezó a hacer gala de sus habilidades como ladrón, deshaciéndose de los tablones de madera que estorbaban en la puerta, de una manera rápida.

—Listo, podemos entrar—Indicó.

Una vez adentro, el grupo se dividió: Jack y Sandy irían junto con Baby Tooth a buscar a los niños al segundo nivel mientras que Buny, Tooth y North por la pintura.

Se dice que los niños son más sensibles a las cosas paranormales que el resto de la población, y Jack no era una excepción a la regla, por lo que cuando entraron a un salón de clases supo inmediatamente que debía alejarse lo más rápido y quietamente posible de ese lugar que le hacía los pelos de la nuca se erizaran, y una extraña sensación de cosquilleo se apoderara de su abdomen, aparte de sentirse observado y burlado desde la sombras.

Sin embargo en su mente esto solo confirmaba que lo que andaban buscando estaba cerca, siguiendo la sensación descubrió el cuadro que se encontraba en una pared del salón, un simple ojo rojizo le miraba de forma burlona y siniestra desde su punto en el recuadro.

Jack tragó saliva. Esa cosa no le daba buena espina. No respiró hasta que vio que la pintura no se moviera, y no lo hizo. Sandy le vio intrigado, parecía nervioso y al ver que fijaba su vista al fondo del salón sin motivo aparente le intrigó. El silencio de la habitación tensaba el ambiente.

—Sandy… Creo que encontramos el cuadro —Sandy vio el cuadro, alerta. Con algo de torpeza, le indicó que debían llamar a los demás.

Jack asintió antes de indicarle con una seña a Baby Tooth que llamara a su reina. No se habían movido de su lugar, pero su piel se erizó al sentir algo viscoso enrollarse en su tobillo, la sensación de ser perforados les paralizó, para ser lanzados hacia el centro de la habitación. Una sombra negra se alzó encima de ellos, dejando ver a una niña con ojos carmesí, sonriendo siniestramente mientras una gran boca con dientes afilados se abría por debajo de su estómago, uniéndose como si fuese una gran masa viscosa negra, rodeada de ojos.

—¡No lo harán!— Exclamó la niña lanzando un grito agudo que resonó en la habitación, casi desgarrante. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora, pero debían dejar su temor o los devoraría sin oportunidad de hacer nada. Jack intentó levantarse solo para ver como Sandy era tomado con esos tentáculos que lo llevaron dentro de la pintura, quedando atrapado en el lienzo.

Gritó su nombre solo para rodar hacia su costado al ver como el tentáculo quería atraparle de nuevo. Se levantó para sacar sus naipes.

—¡Devuelve a los chicos! —Exigió el chico mientras esquivaba los golpes que comenzaban a destrozar el débil suelo de madera. Golpe tras golpe saltaba y rodaba, intentando llegar más cerca. —¡¿Donde los tienes escondidos?!

—Esos me los estoy guardando como postre—Dijo el espíritu mostrando sus dientes afilados, sin perder esa mirada mounstrosa que pondría nervioso a cualquiera. Jack sacó unos naipes y los puso frente a ella.

—¡Devuelvelos o te arrepentirás! —La niña no hizo más que reírse estridentemente.

"Tss necesito ayuda de los otros. Y encontrar el punto débil de este espectro" pensó el chico antes de ponerse totalmente erguido y dividir las energías de su cuerpo en dos partes, una que fuese directamente a sus descalzos pies y flacas piernas y la otra se dirigía a la mano que contenía una jugada de naipes.

—¡Fost Flash!— Exclamó activando el comando de voz de las cartas y dejando que una helada luz celeste blanquecina cegara al monstruo y en esos instantes escapar del salón, dando un salto enorme, no sin antes guardar al hadita en el bolsillo de su suéter.

Haciendo gala de su apodo de pies ligeros, corrió por todo el pasillo sin hacer mucho ruido hasta llegar con los otros (gracias a Baby Tooth, quien tenía una forma de localizar a la ladrona original).

—¡Frost! ¿Porque tan agitado?—Pregunto North al verle.

—¡Yamiko tiene a Sandy! Su cuadro está por ese pasillo el último salón…. los absorbe a la pintura— explicó nervioso.

—¿Cómo es que tiene a Sandy?— Preguntó enojado el hombre conejo. El suelo crujió alertando a todos, pero sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, un tentáculo atravesó la madera lanzando un golpe que fue esquivado por Jack y de paso jalando a Bunny para quitarlo del camino de ese ser tan oscuro. El tentáculo se levantó para dejar ver como si fuese de tinta fluyendo viscosamente.

—¡¿Qué es esa maldita cosa?!— quiso saber inmediatamente.

—Es uno de sus ataques— Respondió torpemente el chico antes de lanzar un naipe como si fuera un shuriken, y este tras ser lanzado a volar por un golpe de los tentáculos del fantasma, cayó en una pequeña tubería que dejó salir un chorro de agua que mojó por unos instantes a los tentáculos y estos se retorcieron hasta formar a la niña con el kimono rojo sangre.

—Grrr, ¡Me la pagaras!— Gritó antes de desaparecer.

Jack se sorprendió ante la reacción del fantasma antes que una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro.

—Así que realmente terminó siendo una pintura ¿Eh?—El chico dejó escapar una risita, —¡Podré hacer realidad una de las escenas de El Mago de Oz!— Dijo feliz el chico antes de voltear a ver a sus nuevos aliados y darles el detalle del plan que se formó en su mente.

Podrían rescatar a Sandy y a los niños de una vez por todas.

El cuerpo de la niña se retorcía en el salón, gritando de furia. Hizo temblar por completo el edificio. Jack y los demás se dirigían de nuevo hacia ella, sintiendo las sacudidas del edificio.

—Si no fuera tan viejo esto sería más sencillo —Se quejó Bunny.

—¿viejo? ¿Cuántos años tienes?—Preguntó sorprendido Jack.

—Más que tú eso es obvio Frost— gruñó el Pooka.

—Pero algo es seguro, este edificio podría caerse en cualquier momento. —Advirtió Tooth.

—Y precisamente por eso el plan funcionará —Dijo sonriente el chico.

Llegaron rápidamente al salón y entraron, lanzando varias cartas, que después explotaron en pedazos de hielo, que se pegaron al cuerpo del fantasma. Bunny dejó explotar algunos de sus huevos bomba.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —Exclamó enojada la niña al moverse con todos esos pedazos incrustados en su cuerpo.

—¿No es obvio?—Respondió el Pooka —Estamos creando lluvia— Agregó.

—Creando llu— Inmediatamente su joven mente regresó a las pocas lecciones de biología que había tomado. El hielo se hacía vapor y este se concentraba en nubes haciendo llover —¡No los dejaré!—Sus gritos se hicieron presentes haciendo que sus tentáculos rompieran los pocos vidrios que quedaban del salón y lugo generaba una ligera corriente de aire para sacar el humo.

—Tengo más de dónde vinieron esos— Dijo Bunny soltando más bombas.

Sin embargo, en un arrebato la fantasma logró quitarle con sus tentáculos el suministro de humo.

—Sin humo no hay agua —Rió — ¿Qué harán ahora?— Preguntó burlonamente la niña a lo que Jack respondió sentándose en el único pupitre bueno del salón.

—Ver el espectáculo que empezará en tres… Dos… Uno.

Milagrosamente una gota de agua cayó en frente del espectro de tinta, quien miró incrédula las gotas que le empezaron a seguir y que cuando acordó estaban invadiendo el salón y de poco a poco desintegrando.

—¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es que esta lloviendo?!— Preguntó horrorizada antes de intentar escapar por la puerta al corredor, sin embargo una transparente barrera se hizo presente evitando que saliera del cuarto de clases.

—No se si lo notaste, pero North y Bunny son excelentes al momento de hacer barreras espirituales, y más si hay un hada en el cuarto —Comento tranquilamente el chico.

—Eso significa que no tengo salida...—Pensó en voz alta el espectro.

—Bueno, hay una forma de que escapes el ser despintada, es decir, solo debes sacar a todos los que encerraste en el cuadro ¿No?— Preguntó Jack mostrando el marco de la pintura en donde estaba sandy y otros cuantos estudiantes.

La fantasma al no ver más salida, decidió ceder a los deseos del grupo y entró a la pintura, sacando a los inesperados ocupantes de esta.

—¡Ahora!—Dijo North y Tooth puso una de sus plumas en frente del recuadro logrando sellar por completo al espíritu maligno.

—Bien Jack ya puedes desactivar tu truco de la lluvia, supongo que esta es una habilidad tuya ¿Eh? el controlar el clima—Dijo calmadamente North, aunque lo siguiente que pasó fue algo que le dejó atónito, pues el joven ladrón de guante blanco se asomo por la ventana rota del edificio y…

—¡Hey! ¡Ya no hay nada de fuego o humo! ¡Oh y a los de la ambulancia! ¡Creo necesitarán más unidades! ¡Nos encontramos a unos niños aquí!— Gritó en dirección al suelo… (tomen en cuenta que estaban en una segunda planta)

La pandilla rápidamente se asomó por la ventana y encontraron en la entrada del viejo edificio un camión de bomberos y una ambulancia.

—¿Qué?—Preguntaron todos. Y esa misma pregunta fue dicha una vez volvieron al dirigible de North.

* * *

—¿Que tenían que ver los camiones de bomberos?—Preguntó Bunny.

—Ellos hicieron llover. Mi plan era desde un principio que la chica de la pintura rompiera la ventana y dejase escapar el humo. Con la cantidad de humo que se creó alguien lo vería e inmediatamente llamaría a los bomberos, los cuales vi cuando estábamos haciendo el camino de ida a la escuela, los pedazos de hielo que puse eran para hacer más efecto, ponerle peso y ralentizar aparte de que se haría más realista la idea de crear lluvia— Explicó como si nada el joven de pies descalzos.

—Entonces tu habilidad es el hielo—Intentó razonar Bunny

—Oh no, eso era solo un pequeño truco con nitrogeno y oxigeno—Respondió el chico.

—Espera —Empezó a darse cuenta Tooth, ¿Quieres decir que no usaste habilidades especiales en la misión? —Pregunto atónita la chica del grupo.

—Nop. Solo pensé en la forma más divertida de salir del apuro —Confirmó el chico antes de sentarse en una pequeña salida de una ventana, y acurrucarse en ella.

Bunny debía admitir que estaba algo impresionado por la forma de que el chico había pensado el plan y adelantado a los pasos del enemigo. No solo eso, sino que también previó que los servicios de rescate y primeros auxilios pudiesen llegar a tiempo para ayudar a las víctimas recuperadas.

Y todo lo hizo sin hacer uso de alguna habilidad, lo cual podía decir que el chico realmente estaba muy lejos de ser un novato.

Oh no, el chico había empezado a demostrar que ya era un Kaitou hecho y derecho, sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba en la situación. Si Jack ya era un verdadero Kaitou, ¿por que seguía bajo la protección de Mim? y más importante... ¿Por qué no usaba zapatos?

Mim sonrió desde su escondite en la entrada de la sala de estar que tenía el trineo.

Sus antiguos alumnos empezaron a reconocer a su más reciente pupilo como una persona que estaba cerca de su nivel y no como un novato.

Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, pronto el grupo volvería a ser una familia y esta sería la nueva fuerza de Jack. Una familia que podría hacerle pie a cosas más terribles que Black, y que algún día serían conocidos como la legendaria comunidad de la luna, los guardianes del mundo.

Pero que de momento, necesitaban terminar de crear los lazos de fraternidad que con el tiempo se fortalecerán y brillarán como el más asombroso diamante. Y para hacer eso, qué mejor que disfrutar del presente.

* * *

Aketzali—chan: Creo que aquí es un buen momento para dejar el primer capitulo ¿No lo crees Asaku—chan? ¿esta bien que te diga así verdad?

Chiyo chan: Si, es el mejor momento para finalizar el capítulo. Dime como gustes, me encanta cuando me toman confianza ejejeje. Mientras... ¡Comienza una gran aventura con los chicos de ROTG! Es un gran proyecto, y siendo nuestra primera vez trabajando en equipo, mi corazón brinca de la emoción.

Aketzali - chan: Oh bueno, en ese caso te diré Chiyo nwn y ¡si! ¡Es super emocionante trabajar contigo y hacer esta super genial aventura! Mi corazón también está brincando de la emoción. ¡No puedo esperar a ver lo que pasará después! oh cierto y antes de que se me olvide…. *pone un letrero* ¡Bienvenidos a la sección de datos curiosos! ¿Cuales son los datos que revelaremos hoy? ¿Chiyo-chan?

Chiyo chan: Será el de *redoble de tambores* La leyenda de Yamiko San.

Aketzali-chan: okay, lo de la pintura de la fantasma lo sacamos del manga de Kaitou Joker, y la leyenda es real. Actualmente es una de las leyendas más comunes de las escuelas en Japón, junto con la chica que se aparece en el baño si dices su nombre y tocas tres veces la puerta del último retrete. (no me puedo acordar del nombre de esa niña)

Según la leyenda ambas niñas murieron de forma trágica en la escuela y se dice que deambulan llevándose las almas de los niños al otro mundo. No sé con certeza si lo de que esté encerrada en el cuadro sea cierto pero por si las dudas no iré a una escuela así en la noche, y menos después de lo que me pasó en secundaria (Lo cual también se usó para explicar más la reacción de Jack cuando encontraron el cuadro)... aunque sería interesante ir a preguntarle si los fantasmas pueden comer dulces… ¿tu que opinas Chiyo-san?

Chiyo chan: Los fantasmas no comen dulces, pero mejor no intentar ir por esos lugares. Creo que todos tendrán historias de fantasmas que contarnos algún día ¿No? *risas* Los esperamos en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer.

Aketzali-chan: Acá los muertos comen dulces una vez al año, ¿Me pregunto cómo le harán los fantasmas de otras partes del mundo? y sí, ojalá podamos escuchar sus historias de fantasma algún día. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui! y ¡Nos vemos en la próxima! *se apaga lentamente la pantalla* ¿Tú crees que se pueda jugar a las cartas con un fantasma? Porque la otra vez intente jugar a las correteadas y termine con un chipote gigante.

Chiyo chan: Dejaremos la respuesta para otra ocasión. ¡Ya ne!

aketzali-chan: ¡no olviden dar a favoritos o seguidores si realmente les gusto y dejar su opinión! ¡nos vemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Aketzali—chan: ¡gracias al favorito y seguidor! y a todos los que han leído el primer cap. de manera anónima también les damos muchas gracias. *pequeña reverencia* y espero que estén listos para este cap., ¿haces los honores Chiyo —san?

Chiyo chan: bueno, esperábamos más reviews pero bueno, esta historia apenas está empezando así que nuestra intención es entretenerlos (creo que somos las más animadas a continuar casi a diario a escribir jajaja) esperemos que poco a poco nos escriban para saber si la historia es de su agrado. Por cierto este capítulo será bastante interesante ¿verdad aketzali —chan?

Aketzali—chan: yen tú lo has dicho, este capítulo será súper interesante, ¡oh! por cierto este capítulo está en una ubicación real por lo que de antemano también digo que lo único de lo que soy dueña es de mi viejo uniforme y fotos escolares.

Chiyo chan: no somos dueñas de rotg ni de kaitou joker, solo los utilizamos para crear una gran aventura.

Aketzali—chan: y algo de comedia sobre lo que significan algunas palabras mexicanas xd (hoy aprenderán como se dice gobernante en náhuatl, algo de historia y una que otra cosa interesante) *volteando a ver el celular porque ks mandó un mensaje* ¡Chiyo—san! ¡Tenemos un comentario! ¿Lo respondemos ahorita o al final?

Chiyo chan: al final, démosle gusto al leer este capítulo edad

Aketzali—chan: oki doki!

Advertencias: leyendas reales, posible ooc y AU (alternative universe).

* * *

Entre la sierra madre oriental y la occidental se encuentra una pequeña ciudad escondida, y cerca de donde empieza la zona centro, hay una famosa escuela secundaria por su disciplina y nivel académico, convirtiéndose en la más prestigiosa de la ciudad. Muchos jóvenes intentan entrar cada año, sin olvidar la peculiaridad en cuanto a las historias que rondan tras ella. No es de extrañarse, esta posee aproximadamente ciento dieciséis años desde su fundación, y que entre esos años sirvió como correccional para menores y después un internado para personas de escasos recursos que luego se integraban a fábricas o abrían sus propios negocios. Ahora, las aulas nuevas tienen unos cincuenta años y las aulas restantes que son las más antiguas, se utilizan como parte de instalaciones gubernamentales.

Así que los rumores sobre fantasmas abundan asustando a cada generación.

—A ver si entendí— dijo Bunny tras observar bien el plan que les había explicado Mim para su segunda misión. —me estás diciendo que hay un objeto que es guía a un tesoro en las manecillas de un reloj en una vieja escuela mexicana. ¿¡Cómo es que nadie se la ha llevado antes?! Digo no es por ofender al país que hace referencia a tu ombligo* pero... es el lugar con más delincuencia del mundo. En serio ¿cómo es que nadie lo ha notado?

—Eso es muy sencillo de responder —dijo Jack con algo de lógica —le tienen miedo. O bien están más ocupados haciendo otra cosa como para darse cuenta— rio recordando aquella vez que fue a intentar robar un pedazo de obsidiana que perteneció al _tlajtoani_ Moctezuma*. La policía estaba más ocupada intentando ayudar a una persona que quería suicidarse, llevándolo a comer tacos al pastor que en ponerle atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y por otra parte el artefacto ese tenía vida.

Un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar al guardián del objeto sagrado y la prueba que le puso. No señor, él no volvería a intentar meterse en los asuntos de los aztecas o los nahualts durante un buen tiempo.

Mim rio un poco recordando también la vez que fue al museo de antropología e historia a intentar robar un pedazo de un códice otomí, solo para ser detenido por un viejo truco infantil: un hilo transparente a la altura de los tobillos y algo de cinta adhesiva, aparte de una cáscara de naranja bien remojada en agua, enviada como proyectil a una velocidad impresionante. (Aun le dolía eso) pero al final de cuentas no pudo robarse el pedazo de piedra debido a que este también tenía un guardián espiritual que le puso a prueba. Y a pesar de que pasó dicho obstáculo, el guardián se negó a darle el objeto debido a que "el tiempo aun no llegaba, pero que nadie más que él podría activar ahora"

—Pero ha de haber algo más ¿no es así? — preguntó Norte sospechando que algo había de tener en especial esa misión.

—Efectivamente Norte. La gema se encuentra en el ala vieja de una escuela secundaria, que actualmente está siendo ocupada por el sistema de apoyo a la comunidad del gobierno. No se preocupen por la vigilancia, es poca. Pero el problema en sí son los que rondan en la noche por las instalaciones.

— ¿Los guardias de seguridad?— preguntó Tooth, imaginando que tal vez esa gente estuviera muy bien preparada.

—no, me refiero a los fantasmas que habitan el lugar.

—Oh genial— bufó el conejo, —otra escuela maldita…. espera... ¿dijiste fantasmas? ¿En plural?— agregó.

—Si. Los más famosos y que han hecho apariciones incluso de día son 8, y eso es solo del ala vieja. En la nueva ala hay otros 6 fantasmas que han causado alboroto entre los estudiantes y maestros— explicó Mim, —y tampoco ayuda que la primaria que se encuentra a un lado, también tenga sus apariciones fantasmagóricas y sea la tercera escuela primaria más vieja de la ciudad—

Jack levantó una ceja desde su punto en el marco de la ventana, —primero que nada… ¿de cuál ciudad de todo México estás hablando? si no mal recuerdo casi el 95 por ciento de las escuelas tienen fantasmas y hay un aproximado de 100 escuelas que tienen más de 100 años— preguntó el chico.

Sandy asintió desde su punto en el sofá más próximo a la fogata.

—estamos hablando de la secundaria técnica número uno "Álvaro Obregón" en lo que es la villa de Aguayo— al ver las caras perplejas de sus discípulos suspiró y agregó —Más conocida como la industrial en Tamaulipas—

— ¡Oh ya!— Dijeron todos y para sorpresa de Jack los ojos de Norte se abrieron más de lo normal.

— ¿Estás diciendo que hay una escuela que enseña cosas de electrónica e industrias a niños? ¡Eso debo ir a verlo! ¡Al trineo!—

—Espera Norte —le detuvo Mim —Solo haré la última advertencia. Los fantasmas son peligrosos en todos los sentidos, deben tener cuidado de no quedarse solos ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—

—oh y Jack. Toma esto— Mim le dio un diccionario con unos extraños dibujos en él.

— ¿Y esto?— preguntó.

—México es un país donde hay muchas lenguas nativas aparte del español. Muchas cosas aún conservan el nombre que le dieron los antiguos pobladores, antes de la conquista española y se usan como palabra de día a día. Puede que lo ocupes— explico.

Llegaron rápidamente gracias a las rutas de atajos que Norte conocía.

Al llegar aún era de día por lo que los chicos decidieron ir a pasear y adquirir algo de información.

Bunny (en su forma humana) y Jack habían decidido ir por unos elotes asados y unas nieves de garrafa (helado).

Fue entonces cuando Bunny se percató de algo interesante con Jack, el chico llevaba otra sudadera azul sin rasgos de escarcha e iba descalzo.

—oye… ¿no tienes calor? estamos a treinta y cinco grados, y tú traes eso, aparte… ¿Cómo es que nunca usas zapatos?— preguntó algo curioso pero con un ligero toque de preocupación.

Jack terminó de pasar su mordida de elote.

—Viéndolo de alguna forma, no siento calor —sonrió sin darle mayor importancia —aparte… tengo problemas con los zapatos ¡fin de la historia! —siguió comiendo sin dar mayor respuesta a la insistencia de Bunny.

Pero el conejo no se rendiría. Aunque por suerte para Jack un par de chicas con el uniforme de la escuela a la que irían a hurtar, se detuvieron enfrente de ellos para esperar al transporte público, aunque eso sí les llamó la atención la conversación que estaban teniendo.

— ¿enserio? ¡Dios! ¿No tuviste miedo? ¡Estamos hablando del hijo del ex presidente que robó más de diez millones de pesos! y se rumorea que tiene contactos con el narcotráfico— dijo una de las jóvenes que vestían un jumper a rayas blancas con grises y siendo el color dominante el guindo, calcetas blancas hasta los tobillos con las letras e.s.t 1. Una playera polo bajo el jumper, una manga de la playera tenía la cabeza de un venado, y por la otra manga un engrane color guindo con un stickman que estaba sentado en un pupitre, aunque lo curioso era que el stickman y el pupitre formaban las mismas iniciales que estaban en las calcetas, finalmente el cuello de la playera era color guindo con las palabras "Álvaro obregón" en blanco.

Una de las muchachas traía una mochila color violeta mientras que la otra llevaba una de color amarillo. La que acababa de hablar era la de amarillo.

—vamos mía, ¿No me digas que tu no quisieras darle un golpe también? ¡Ese tipo se lo merecía! mira que andar presumiendo el helicóptero que su padre compró con el dinero que robó, estacionando en medio de la calle y después obligando a los del cine a que le diesen una sala completa para el solo por el precio de entrada general— la chica de cabellos castaños y piel morena con ojos chocolate bufo un poco antes de seguir con su historia, —pero lo que no soporte fue que pateara a un niño inocente solo porque paso demasiado cerca de él corriendo. Eso y que estuviese usando la estatuilla de la escuela como destapador—

Ante eso la otra chica (que tenía pelo rizado y ojos claros con piel blanca) dejó escapar un sonoro jadeo, — ¡¿cómo destapado dices?! Eso es nada cool. ¡Para que la robo en primer lugar! esa estatuilla era el alma mater de la escuela, es triste que no le de su valor… y es raro que desde que la robaron los rumores de cosas paranormales aumentan en la escuela. — La joven que se llamaba Mia iba a seguir hablando, pero en eso se acercó un autobús color blanco con una franja naranja, — ¡oh ese es el mío! ¿Vendrás a casa hoy?— preguntó mientras sacaba una credencial de estudiante y algunas monedas de su bolsillo.

La de mochila violeta negro.

—no, pero necesito ir a pagar algo así que hoy me voy contigo en el micro— respondió, sacando de su mochila los mismos objetos que su amiga.

— ¡qué bien! si quieres te puedo acompañar y luego pasamos por unas malteadas a casa de Viví ¿qué opinas Xóchitl?—

—Si está bien, pero tú pagas—

Las dos adolescentes subieron riendo al transporte público.

Jack y Bunny se vieron.

—creo que aquí hay algo más que solo el rubí del reloj— dijo el chico.

—sí eso será algo que le interesara mucho al equipo, vamos—

* * *

— ¿una estatuilla que tiene que ver con los fantasmas? mm… si es algo interesante pero de momento vamos a enfocarnos en nuestra misión, ya después averiguaremos eso— comentó Norte quien era lo más parecido al líder del equipo.

— ¿Y si está relacionado con el rubí?— preguntó Tooth.

—va, dudo mucho que así lo sea. Entonces miren este es el plan…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jack Sandy y baby Tooth estaban volviendo a ser equipo, esta vez habían logrado infiltrarse al edificio donde estaba ahora la recepción y que en alguna vez fuese el edificio de la dirección, el comedor y la biblioteca del internado.

Mientras que Norte Tooth y Bunny se encargaban de buscar la manera de llegar hasta el reloj el cual se encontraba en lo más alto de la fachada.

Uno diría que Tooth solo debía volar y tomar la gema rectangular, sin embargo el rubí funcionaba como sujetador de las manecillas y estas aún estaban funcionando a pesar de tener tantos años de vida, y el reloj en si estaba conectado a una vieja campana que sonaba a cada hora. Si la ladrona de guante blanco no tenía precaución al momento de robarle, las mansillas podían dejar de funcionar o bien adelantarse y tocar la campana antes de tiempo. Si cualquiera de las dos cosas suceden el pueblo se daría cuenta que algo andaba mal.

Así que el equipo se infiltraron a un edificio para buscar algo con que Norte pudiese trabajar y hacer su magia de mecánico.

—no sé cómo es que esta ventana se resiste a mis encantos— comentó Norte tras el cuarto intento fallido de abrirla.

—Bunny, creo tendrás que entrar por ahí y abrirnos desde dentro— dijo Tooth señalando una ventanilla abierta a un costado del edificio, sin embargo era de un tamaño pequeño.

—bien, solo. No le digan de esto al niño, jamás escucharé el final de ello— dijo antes de transformarse a su forma poca.

Pero no paro en ser un conejo gigante de dos metros con características humanoides, el sirviente de la pascua empezó a encogerse hasta terminar siendo un verdadero y lindo conejito.

—oki, Tooth ¿me das un empujón?— preguntó.

—Por supuesto pequeñín— respondió la reina de la hadas antes de tomarle por el pelaje y llevarle volando hasta la ventana en donde el conejo entró.

Lo que si no se esperó fue el repentino grito de encanto proveniente de una figura semitransparente con un vestido crema que tenía dibujados unos familiares del cactus, y que traía en manos una cuerda igual de traslucida que ella.

"oh no" pensó Bunny. "he molestado a uno de los fantasmas"

— _¡tochtli!_ ¿Qué haces aquí?— comentó la fantasma niña.

* * *

Mientras que Bunny lidiaba con esta niña, Jack volvió a ser prueba viviente de los rumores que los niños son más sensibles a las presencias paranormales y esto fue debido a que de la nada sintió que alguien tarareaba una canción algo viejita.

— ¿Escuchaste eso Sandy?— preguntó, escuchándola detenidamente. El tarareo era como si fuese una madre llamando a su hijo, sin pronunciar su nombre. — ¿Quien?

Sandy le vio intrigado, él no escuchaba nada y Jack comenzaba a volverse extraño. Sin dar aviso, Jack comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, olvidando lo que hacía. ¿Era un arrullo? ¿Quién era que lo llamaba?

Sandy se colocó frente a él, lanzándole agua que le despertó de su ensoñación. Parpadeó confundido, viendo como Sandy refunfuñaba al intentar regañarlo.

—señora santana ¿por qué llora el niño? por una manzana que se le ha perdido…— la canción parecía aumentar en intensidad y en esta ocasión Sandy logro escucharle.

¿Era ese un arrullo? curioso siguió junto con Jack el sonido, llegando a la biblioteca en donde vieron a una señora con un vestuario medio revolucionario acomodar algunas cosas en lo que ahora era una oficina de archivos.

Observaron a la señora con un semblante triste, que les dirigió la mirada con melancolía. Ambos la vieron como flotaba sin sus piernas, la falda levemente se mecía con un viento inexistente. Ambos palidecieron al notar que se habían equivocado al buscar el origen de la canción.

—Nos metimos con un fantasma —susurró Jack, Sandy asintió frenéticamente. No tuvieron tiempo de correr cuando esta se alzó sobre ellos con una sonrisa socarrona.

* * *

— ¡viniste a verme! ¡Tochtli! —exclamó la niña más que contenta de verle.

—n no soy toti o como sea que se diga esa palabra— exclamó Bunny logrando que el fantasma infantil parpadear y flotará a esconderse detrás de una pared, — ¿eres uno de los 400 hermanos de _coyotzin*_?— pregunto algo preocupada.

— ¿400 hermanos? ¡No! ¡Yo no tengo hermanos! y tampoco conozco a algún cocoyol o como sea que se llame esa persona—

Al escuchar eso la niña volvió a salir de su escondite, — ¡entonces eres muy listo tochtli! ¿Has venido a jugar conmigo?—

—No y no soy ningún tochtli—

—pero si tienes la forma de un tochtli. No tienes las orejas largas o la altura para ser un _sijtli*_ —

Bunny se quedó pensando. A lo mejor esas palabras eran el equivalente mexicano de conejo y liebre, si eso era cierto no había forma de que pudiese estar enojado con esta muertita.

—Solo vine a abrir la puerta a mi amigo que ocupa algo de aquí— se excusó rápidamente.

—oh, en ese caso yo puedo ayudarte con e— cualquier cosa que iba a decir la niña quedó en el aire pues de la nada empezó a temblar y se puso las manos en donde estaría su boca y nariz.

—no hagas ruido tochtli, y escóndete. Ellos están pasando por aquí— dijo en un susurro antes de tomar a Bunny por la espalda y volar hasta lo que parecía ser los baños de niñas y encender la luz de la habitación.

El ambiente se puso demasiado tenso de un momento a otro y en esa forma de conejito Bunny podía asegurar que las leyendas urbanas de que los animales sienten el peligro en las cosas paranormales son ciertas. Pues un intenso miedo y deseo de supervivencia se empezó a apoderar de su mente. Algo estaba afuera y él no quería saber que era.

—

—valla, valla. Tenemos a dos _telpochtlis_ traviesos por aquí, ¿Qué andan haciendo tan tarde y fuera de cama? aunque por lo que veo ustedes no son de aquí ¿Verdad?— dijo la anciana.

Tanto Jack como Sandy se vieron ¿tempo que?

—en… bueno usted verá—

— ¡sah! no hagan ruido y quédense como están, ellos andan rondando— Jack sintió en la boca de su estómago un extraño sentimiento de miedo y supervivencia. Haciendo caso a lo dicho el muchacho no se movió para nada.

— ¿Ellos?— murmuró Jack una vez sintió el peligro pasó.

—los espíritus malignos. Son seres terribles que comen a almas inocentes ya sean vivas o muertas y las corrompen convirtiéndolas en esclavos de sus fechorías—Sandy u Jack abrieron los ojos en grande.

— ¡nuestros amigos!—

—tranquilos, siento que el que es como un nahual* esta con chairel, en la guardería y el señor mirlo está acompañando a su peculiar amiga y el hombre grande— consoló la mujer.

—genial, con esas cosas ¿Cómo robaremos el rubí?— se preguntó Jack.

Al escuchar eso la mujer se le quedo viendo de una forma fría y calculadora.

—si recuperan el _Mazatli_ entonces nosotros les daremos es vieja piedra roja. Tienen hasta el amanecer para eso— dijo antes de desaparecer y que las puertas de la "biblioteca" se abrieran dejando ver a Bunny en su forma humana, junto con Norte y Tooth.

* * *

—... y entonces este señor apareció de la nada y nos llevó hasta una caseta de vigilancia donde encendió las luces—termino de contar Norte tras que Bunny y Jack contarán sus versiones de cómo habían terminado ahí.

—No estamos llegando a nada —se quejó Bunny —llevamos dos horas y media y no hemos encontrado nada—

Jack bostezo y decidió sacar una de las barras de chocolate que tenía en su bolsillo del suéter, necesitaba toda la energía posible para poder encontrar la solución del problema, pero al momento de meter la mano al bolsillo se encontró con el libro que le había dado Mim al principio de la misión.

—oh— algo confuso decidió abrirlo, dándose cuenta que era un diccionario de diferentes lenguas indígenas al español, recordando la forma en que la señora se había dirigido a él y Sandy busco la palabra que le había causado algo de inquietud, descubriendo que significaba jóvenes.

— ¡así que eso era! y yo que pensé nos estaba diciendo alguna grosería— dijo riendo antes de mostrarle al silencioso miembro del grupo la entrada en el diccionario.

Bunny se acercó y vio por encima del hombro de Jack el libro, tomándolo una vez se dio cuenta de lo que era.

—veamos, por aquí debe estar, ¡aja! tochtli, es conejo en náhuatl…. cielos la niña tenía razón en llamarme así—

Un foco se encendió en la mente de Jack.

— ¡eso es! Bunny busca Mazatli— el conejo asintió y buscó rápidamente entre las páginas del libro.

—Aquí está, Mazatli significa venado—

Norte asintió.

—bien ahora sabemos que ellos buscan a un venado, pero ¿que podría ser? puede ser un cuadro de un venado o un venado de verdad— comentó el inventor.

Sandy vio algo con el rabillo del ojo y se acercó a donde estaba un pedazo de papel bajo un estante, sacándolo descubrió que era un viejo recorte de periódico. El encabezado decía algo así: "Mazatli, 100 años de misterios y protección" y venía una fotografía medio moderna de una estatuilla en forma de venado.

Sandy movió los brazos llamando la atención del grupo y dando el pedazo de papel a Norte.

—Mazatli fue el nombre dado a la reliquia que fue donada a la escuela en sus primeros años de vida en forma de agradecimiento por parte de una familia poderosa en aquella época. "es por haber corregido y salvado a nuestro hijo" habían dicho los donadores. Pero la estatuilla tiene la fama de proteger la escuela de diferentes desastres.

Según testigos dicen que la figura de un venado apareció corriendo un día entre los dormitorios logrando sacar a los estudiantes de un edificio antes de que un rayo cayera y prendiera fuego a las vigas del techo. Otros dicen que cuando el ejército de villa tomó posesión de la ciudad, vieron a los hombres de este alejarse de los terrenos de la escuela tras un ciervo.

La estatuilla de plata, jade, cuarzo y obsidiana fue nombrado en honor a la familia que dono los terrenos para la escuela, Mázatli que significa venado cumple hoy 100 años de haber llegado a la escuela, cien años que están llenos de misterios y anécdotas, convirtiéndola así en la reliquia más querida y respetada por todas las generaciones que han pasado y pasarán por la industrial— leyó en voz alta.

—así que se trata de una estatuilla ¿he? ¿Dónde podrá estar?— se preguntó Tooth

Bunny y Jack se vieron.

— ¡Las chicas de la parada!— dijeron los dos.

—claro, ambas estaban hablando de eso. La chica Xóchitl vio que un presumido ricachón la usaba como destapador de botellas. Apuesto a que Mázatli está en casa de ese tipo— dijo Jack

—si no mal recuerdo, la otra chica dijo que el tipo era el único en tener un helicóptero privado en toda la ciudad ¿no es así? supongo que eso será algo fácil de encontrar ¿no Tooth?— comentó Bunny

El hada asintió y llamó de un silbido a más versiones miniatura de ella, dando instrucciones a seguir.

—Ahora solo debemos esperar a que una de ellas lo encuentre— no pasó mucho antes de que una de las hadas regresa diciendo que sabía la ubicación del lugar al que debían ir a robar.

* * *

el señor Salid era un hombre que no tenía miedo a los ladrones, después de todo él era el más poderoso de todos los rateros en la ciudad, sabía hacer sus movimientos de tal forma que nadie supiese que fuese él, y aunque la gente sospechaba, se encargaba de terminar con aquellos que encontraron evidencia de sus fechorías.

"esta noche, robaremos la estatuilla de Mázatli.

La comunidad de la luna"

Es por eso que una vez recibió la carta de aviso por parte de la comunidad de la luna no le dio importancia. Tal vez serían personas que querían hacerle una mala broma, ahora… ¿dónde había dejado ese destapador que sacó de esa tonta escuela?

Por su parte Norte tenía la estatuilla en su mano e iban de vuelta a la escuela.

—Va, eso ha sido muy fácil— a penas termino de decir eso Jack sintió que una presencia oscura se les acercaba.

Bunny (quien estaba en su forma animal) también sintió peligro y al voltear a ver se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados de sombras con ojos siniestros. Todos gritaron su nombre molestos.

— ¡tú idiota! ¡¿Tenías que decirlo?! —le regaño antes de que todos empezaran a correr (o volar en el caso de Tooth)

La pandilla corrió, pero los espectros estaban tratando de alcanzarlos y se les venían encima a cada rato.

—no podremos hacer nada de esta forma. Hay que usar nuestras habilidades— dijo Norte a lo que el resto del grupo original asintió.

— ¿Habilidades?— pregunto algo nervioso.

—Sí, algo como esto **destello cortante** — al terminar de decir esas palabras los sables de Norte brillaron tenuemente para lanzarse contra una de las sombras y con un tejazo con los sables cruzados la despedazó en un haz de luz. Los demás se detuvieron para sonreír con complicidad.

— ¡Mi turno! —exclamó Tooth alzando sus alas junto a sus brazos, inclinándose hacia el frente de forma amenazadora. — ¡ **haz de luz!** — de un momento a otro, de un solo salto quedó atrás de las sombras para girar sobre sí misma y lanzarles plumas plateadas que las cortaron velozmente, quedando clavadas en el piso al desaparecer.

Las sombras que quedaban se alzaron con un grito ensordecedor, para unirse en una sola sombra mientras de su estómago aparecía una boca con dientes puntiagudos y afilados. Tooth volvió con ellos mientras preparaban sus ataques.

—Creo que es mi turno —sonrió Bunny tras sacar sus boomerangs y lanzarles, para posteriormente dar una voltereta en el aire y regresarlos con unas patadas altas, haciendo una especie de torbellino con luz verde, — **¡viento primavera!—** dio a conocer su ataque, logrando deshacerse de uno de los brazos del nuevo monstruo.

Sandy sonrió de manera orgullosa y algo presumida antes de sacar dos grandes látigos dorados que parecían ser completamente hechos de una arena brillante y luminosa. Al momento de chequearlos con el viento la sombra se dividió de nuevo para caer en el suelo con unas extrañas nubecitas doradas en la cabeza, logrando hacer más pequeño a la enorme masa de sombras.

—y esos son los látigos de ensueño, presumido— rio Bunny mientras daba a conocer el nombre de la técnica usada por el enanito.

Jack miraba asombrado lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por algo estos cuatro eran legendarios, sus habilidades eran increíbles.

—Jack tu turno— dijo Tooth y el muchacho palideció un poco, ¿qué podía hacer? a diferencia de los demás solo se basaba en sus conocimientos y su rápida mente. No tenía ninguna técnica especial como ellos salvo…

¡Eso era!

Jack dio un salto y uso algunos de los bordes de las ventanas hasta llegar al techo entre trepar y saltar. Sacó sus tarjetas — ¡Aquí te va un milagro! ¡Día hola al sol!— dijo mientras hacía las tarjetas brillarán fuertemente.

Sandy vio con algo de preocupación como el ataque no iba dirigido totalmente hacia la masa obscura, sino a algo que estaba detrás de esta, y que reflejo con destellos rojizos y amarillos la luz blanquecina que emiten las cartas de truco.

¿Qué era lo que planeaba Jack? ¿Sería su habilidad algo que sólo debía usarse como último recurso en situaciones de alto riesgo?

Increíblemente las sombras empezaron a desvanecerse hasta quedar como una simple nube negra en el cielo, cosa que aprovechó el joven ladrón para encerrarlo en un bote de vidrio.

—Listo— dijo tras bajar del techo en el que había aterrizado.

— ¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?— preguntó sorprendido Norte.

—El rubí y el vidrio del reloj, reflejaron la luz de colores amarillos y rojos, mientras que la piscina que está cruzando la calle reflejo el azul y como ellos estaban de espaldas a la montaña pensaron que realmente era el sol— respondió el joven

—Sigo diciendo que una unidad deportiva es algo peligroso enfrente de una escuela pero en esta ocasión sí que nos salvó— dijo Tooth.

—Bien hecho _tlakah_ No solo han traído de vuelta a Mazatli también han acabado con esos malos espíritus que atormentaban la escuela— dijo la misma anciana de la biblioteca que apareció de la nada frente a ellos.

— ¡tochtli! ¡Lo lograste!— grito feliz la niña desde su punto en la guardería.

—Como lo hemos prometido. Aquí está el rubí o como nosotros le llamamos, "el botón rojo"— dijo la mujer entregando a Jack la pequeña joya en forma de rombo que tenía grabado en su interior un extraño símbolo musical.

—Me temo que aún hay algo que debemos pedirles— dijo el fantasma que había ayudado a Norte y Tooth, que era un hombre anciano con overol y botas de trabajo pesado.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudarles?— preguntó Bunny

* * *

—no sé si esto sea una buena idea Xóchitl ¿estas segura que quieres hacer esto? es decir cabe la posibilidad que sea una trampa, y que tan cierto es eso de los túneles ¿no se supone que todos fueron sellados tras encontrarse cocodrilos?— mía miraba a todas partes desde su punto en la parte trasera del ala nueva en la escuela.

Desde que el ala vieja había terminado en manos de gobierno una pared de cemento dividía ambas partes del instituto, y de momento las dos chicas que Bunny y Jack habían visto el día anterior se encontraban frente al muro divisor.

—mía estoy más que segura que ya no hay cocodrilos, aparte conozco este túnel en particular de memoria, y dudo mucho que alguien pueda hacer una broma de mal gusto diciendo ser kaitou Frost ¡ese tipo es una verdadera leyenda! y honestamente espero que se halla robado a Mazatli, él le daría un mejor lugar que el tonto de sirve— respondió la chica de flequillo, quien traía en mano una tarjeta con un diseño de copos de nieves en donde se leía una invitación a la mitad del túnel que unía las dos alas.

—Pero en serio ¿cómo es que existen estas cosas?— preguntó Mía mientras se adentraba por una rendija suelta al túnel que estaba oculto tras un arbusto de hiedra venenosa.

—originalmente fueron hechos por gente rica y campesinos que querían huir de las guerrillas que pudiesen pasar por la revolución o la independencia. Eran una ruta de evacuación secreta, según mi papá y mis tíos estos están bajo la ciudad y dan a las afueras de esta. Nadie sabe cómo fue que un par de cocodrilos llegaron aquí ni cómo fue que entraron al sistema de túneles, es decir estos reptiles son originarios de Tampico y a pesar de que está a dos horas de aquí no hay una ruta verídica desde el río Pánuco hasta el san marcos, que es el único río que pasa por la ciudad— explicó la joven aventurera mientras caminaban por el túnel, siendo alumbradas por la luz del celular.

—oh así que esa es la historia tras esto. ¿Supongo que no te sabes alguna leyenda sobre algún tesoro oculto en ellos?— preguntó mía.

—actualmente…—

— ¡no la digas! estoy segura que será la mejor en la clase de español, recuerda que estaremos viendo relatos hablados dentro de poco y es mejor escucharla ahí— interrumpió la joven rubia.

—ooh y yo que quería ver si había algo interesante aparte de ratas por aquí— la nueva voz hizo que las chicas saltaron asustadas. Mía corrió a ocultarse detrás de Xóchitl y está adoptó una pose defensiva.

— ¡¿quién vive?!—

— ¿quien vive? ¿Enserio? esa frase ya no se usa desde hace dos generaciones— otra voz se unió a la primera.

— ¡me vale! ¡Muéstrense!— grito valientemente la joven de tez morena.

Jack y Bunny (en forma humana) cumplieron el deseo y se asomaron al rango de la luz.

—No me la creo, ¡Son Frost y Aster! ¿Qué hacen aquí?— dijo sorprendida una vez reconoció a los ladrones de guante blanco, —Tu carta decía que viniese aquí porque querían hablar de algo… ¡¿planean robar a Mazatli?! Si es así por favor háganlo ¡el tipo vive en la calle 9 detrás del cine!— agregó.

Jack rio, ¿Realmente tanto amaba esa estatuilla?

—Tranquila ya lo hicimos, pero honestamente no creo que esto se vea bien con los tesoros que yo tengo en casa y Bunny no es muy fan de los venados así que… pensábamos que lo mejor sería que tú la tengas—

— ¿Cuál es el precio?—

—Won, cuando me dijo que los mexicanos son precavidos no me espere esto— dijo Bunny.

—Me debes un elote— le murmuró Jack antes de voltear a ver a la joven.

— ¿Qué es eso de tesoros en los túneles?—

—Te propongo algo— dijo mía en un extraño momento de valor, —Xóchitl te cuenta toda la información de leyendas que sabe cada vez que quieras pero tú tendrás que darnos tu número telefónico—

Esto tomó desprevenidos a los dos chicos.

— ¿Mi número de teléfono?—

—Claro, de esa forma podemos llamarte en caso de que silbaré necesite otra lección de modales— dijo Xóchitl.

—Yo estaba pensando en poder chatear con él después, ¿no ves lo guapo que es?—

Xóchitl suspiro.

—Solo tú mía, solo tú—

Cabe destacar que al final Jack regresó al trineo con un ligero puchero y Bunny no paraba de reír, porque "el pequeño Jack había conseguido novia".

Y no ayudó mucho que al tratar de negarlo el celular del joven sonará con un mensaje que decía: "este es mi numero—mía" acompañado de un emoticón.

Mim río ante la forma en que conviven sus alumnos y miraba de forma orgullosa el encabezado del periódico local, vespertino.

"Mazatli regresa a casa"

Sandy se acercó al maestro, e hizo una pequeña pregunta silenciosa, a lo que el mago de la luna asintió, logrando que los ojos del hombre arena se abrieran enormemente, para después voltear a ver con asombro y orgullo al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Jack realmente se había ganado el respeto del hombre.

Mim vio con algo de preocupación al chico y después al tesoro que habían podido sacar en esta ocasión, debía encontrar las otras cuatro gemas y destruirlas antes que el enemigo se diese cuenta o intentara algún movimiento. No permitirá que sus alumnos estuvieran en peligro y mucho menos el mundo entero.

* * *

Aketzali—chan: bien hora de que aprendan algo de náhuatl e historia. La primera palabra que se usó en este fin significa "gobernante" y hace referencia al rey Moctezuma, último gobernante azteca, que dio batalla contra Hernán cortés y a quien le quemaron los pies con tal de que revelara dónde estaban los tesoros de la tribu.

El asterisco que está puesto donde Bunny dice que hace referencia a su ombligo es debido a lo que la palabra México significa, esta también es un vocablo antiguo y se traduce como "el ombligo de la luna" (para quienes quieren saber Tamaulipas significa "lugar de mucha agua o donde se reza mucho")

La segunda palabra (Xóchitl) significa flor, y se usa mucho como nombre de persona, tochtli significa conejo, mientras que siglo significa liebre. El vestuario que trae puesto chairel (la niña fantasma) es el de uno de los bailes típicos de Tamaulipas llamado la picota.

La forma en que la señora se dirige a Jack y Sandy significa joven o muchacho, y la palabra que usa para dirigirse a la pandilla al final significa "gente".

coyotzin era la diosa desmembrada de la luna, se dice que tenía más de 400 hermanos y todos ellos eran conejos que se quedaron en el cielo como estrellas, tras que huitzilopochtli (dios colibrí de la guerra) ganara una pelea contra ellos poco después de haber nacido (coyotzin estaba celosa de que su nuevo hermano fuese a ser dios completo y quiso matarle pero terminó siendo desmembrada y lanzada al espacio. luego se llevaron bien o eso dice la leyenda) se dice que esos hermanos eran tan traviesos que podían llegar a hacerse pasar por verdaderos conejos y hacer alguna que otra maldad.

Mazatli significa venado, y el nahual era una especie de médico brujo que podía acceder a su forma nahual la cual era una representación animal de su alma.

El uniforme y la escuela existen, efectivamente es así y el tipo que se describe cuando hablan las chicas también existe (¡yo fui la que le dio el golpe! ¿Enserio? golpear a un niño pequeño por correr. ¡Por suerte no pasó nada!).

Lamentablemente tanto el rubí como la estatua desaparecieron años atrás. La estatuilla se perdió tras un saqueo y el rubí se perdió tras un ciclón que destruyó el reloj, (actualmente dejo de funcionar y solo está de adorno en el lugar. pero tiene un puntito de pintura rojo metálico que hace referencia al rubí) ambos objetos eran leyendas urbanas que me contó un tío abuelo que estuvo en esa secundaria cuando fue internado. Y efectivamente los túneles están totalmente sellados, llevan un aproximado de 80 años sin usarse, después de la repentina aparición de una familia de cocodrilos.

Oh y el nombre usado es el antiguo nombre de mi ciudad, actualmente tiene otro. Y… cielos esta ha sido la nota más larga que he hecho en toda mi vida…

Chiyo chan: creo que sí, pero era necesario, el capítulo es en base a una leyenda real así que no está demás que todos estén informados. Respondemos con un gran abrazo a: **Fangirl309.**

Aketzali-chan: ¡Gracias por tu comentario seguidor y favorito! nos alegra mucho que consideres nuestro trabajo una pieza de arte y no te preocupes que tendrás más. Esperamos seguir leyendo tus opiniones nwn

Chiyo chan: Mientras, invitamos a todos los seres del universo a que lean y comenten esta historia, nos ayudaría mucho y nos animaría a traerles mucho más de esta increíble historia. Les deseamos una linda semana, ¿Verdad?

Aketzali-chan: yep, y un feliz día de las madres, día del maestro y de los estudiantes. Entonces, ¿es hora de cerrar el capítulo?

Chiyo chan: Es hora, hasta el próximo capítulo de nuestra querida comunidad de la Luna. Ya ne!

Aketzali-cahn: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!


	3. La verdad incomparable

Tercer capítulo:

chiyo chan: LLega el tercer capítulo de esta emocionante historia.

aketzali—chan: gracias a Fangirl309 por mostrar su opinión, nos alegra saber que te gustara el capitulo pasado y buscaremos más leyendas para poner aquí ¡gracias por tu apoyo! oh y nosotras no somos dueñas de nada.

Chiyo chan: Sip, es fantástico que te guste nuestra historia, así que espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo que se viene con !todo! Bueno, no somos dueñas de ROTG ni de Kaito Joker, solo los usamos para plasmar la mejor de las aventuras.

La verdad incomprobable.

A menudo que Jack leía sobre las leyendas más famosas del mundo, se daba cuenta de lo complicado que era que las personas creyeran completamente en ella. La magia y los misterios parecían que no a todos les era agradable pero cuando se revelaban y mostraban al mundo su esplendor (de buena y mala manera), sus corazones se encendían de emoción al ver que era tan cierto como su propio ser.

Y eso era lo divertido de su trabajo ¿no?

Las leyendas a menudo eran eventos que se daban a lo largo de la historia del mundo pero que científicamente no podían ser comprobadas, quedando entre la realidad y las culturas de las grandes civilizaciones que alimentaban la esperanza del mundo.

Un poco de magia no hacía mal ¿No?

—¿Que tenemos que ir por un… teloma? —Intentó pronunciar Bunny curioso por la palabra.

—Tecomate de la laguna de Ayarza —Repitió por enésima vez Mim, estar con terminología de tribus de Hispanoamérica a menudo causaba ese tipo de confusión. (y más por la última misión en donde aprendieron algunas palabritas)

—¿Que es un tecomate? —Preguntó Jack mientras movía sus pies al estar sentado en una gran almohada de forma redonda.

—Es una vasija de forma hemisférica y boca grande, hecha de barro o con la corteza de ciertos frutos como guajes o calabazas, en nuestro caso está hecha de un fruto que tiene forma como si fuese un ocho, la utilizan mucho en estos lugares para transportar agua —Explicó Mim mostrándoles una foto con la descripción dicha.

—¿Y en donde se encuentra? —Preguntó Tooth.

—Se encuentra en manos de un Ganadero que es de la región de Santa Rosa, a veinte kilómetros de la laguna, según nuestras fuentes, la robó para hacerse con el poder del Tecomate, que puede crear lagunas en el lugar donde se encuentre enterrado.

—Entonces ¿La robó de la laguna? —Preguntó North.

—Si, y la laguna ya ha comenzado a secarse. Si no encontramos el tecomate y lo enterramos, la laguna desaparecerá y la comunidad de ese lugar se verá afectada, y según dijeron, puede que el pueblo sufra una maldición por ello.

—Dinos el lugar de la misión —Pidió Bunny

—Guatemala, en la región de Santa Rosa, Cuilapa —Sonrió Mim lanzándole a Jack una piedra verduzca, con forma circular y sin centro. —Tomen esta lupa de jade, les ayudará a encontrar el lugar para enterrar de nuevo el Tecomate.

Jack sentía que había algo que a Mim se le olvidó decir y que posiblemente fuese importante, pero lo dejo de lado para ver lo emocionante que era viajar en el trineo y de paso platicar con Phil un peludo asistente de North que se encargaba a menudo de los labores del hogar y cuidar la aeronave cuando se encontraban en misiones.

—Hey Phil, ¿cuanto falta para llegar?—

—Un par de horas, a este ritmo — respondió para después subir una ceja y voltear a ver con fingida molestia al chico.

—¿que planeas ahora?—

Jack fingió inocencia.

—yo nada, ¿que te hace pensar que haré algo?—

—oh no sé, quizá las últimas doce bromas que le has jugado al resto del equipo de trabajo en el polo, o como haces que las hadas caigan rendidas ante una sonrisita o un chiste, tal vez puede que sea esa bocina que traes en mano —Inquirió irónicamente.

Jack rodó los ojos.

Era cierto que Phil era un buen muchacho y el chico le estaba empezando a considerar como un tío o un primo mayor, aparte que se llevan muy bien pero el peludo ser mitológico de dos metros y medio de alto por otros dos de ancho era un amante de las reglas.

Las seguía tal cual estaban escritas, y aunque sabía cómo moverse en situaciones difíciles e inesperadas era fácil de frustrarse y podía disfrutar de una buena risa de vez en vez.

—okay, puede que haya algo de razón en eso. pero la bocina en realidad es para otra cosa, no planeo hacer alguna travesura con ella, y en sí— el chico se rascó la nuca y miró a otra parte. —Queria saber si había alguna manera de que me enseñara el idioma de los Yetis.

—¿Por qué quieres aprender?

—¡Me encantaría hablar con ellos sobre lo que les gusta hacer o sus costumbres o sus historias! —Las anécdotas lo movían de una manera singular, como si fuese un niño que le dan dulces por primera vez.

Phill le vio intentando no reírse de su gesto inocente. Realmente podía ser un pequeño niño.

—Si dejas de preguntar te enseñaré luego que regresen de su misión ¿De acuerdo? —Jack asintió frenéticamente, yendo hacia el interior del trineo.

Finalmente llegaron. Arribaron cerca del lago donde había más espacio para ser recibidos por uno de los ancianos, líder de la comunidad de Ayarza. Este tenía la vestimenta del lugar que consistía en un pantalón flojo de color blanco, con una camisa de tela bordada típica del lugar, colorida y con símbolos que no habían sido vistos antes.

—Extranjeros— dijo con algo de precaución el hombre.

—buen día señor, venimos a investigar el robo de una laguna ¿nos puede dar información?— pregunto Toot

—Creo que no deberían estar aquí extranjeros —Dijo el hombre mientras los demás comenzaban a irse del lugar —Pero si quieren investigar, deberían hacerlo ustedes mismos. —Como si tratara de un fantasma, desapareció del lugar sin más.

—bueno… eso no fue lo que esperaba, ¿alguna idea de por dónde empezar? pregunto Jack

—Deberíamos ir con el sujeto que robó el Tecomate —Mencionó North viendo el lugar. —¿En donde se supone que estuvo enterrado eso?

Jack se quedó observando el lugar por un rato buscando las pequeñas pistas que delataban donde había estado una gran cantidad de agua por un buen tiempo, tales como: piedras rosadas por el paso del agua y el viento, suelo arenoso y medio partido por haber contenido agua durante mucho tiempo y por supuesto pequeños caracoles acuáticos que esperaban a ser convertidos en fósiles o bien la llegada de las lluvias.

Aparte que queda un pequeño hueco o hundimiento en la tierra.

—creo que fue ahí— señaló un punto que coincide con esas características. Todos vieron el pequeño agujero, susurrando un aburrimiento total.

—¿Cómo puede un objeto generar agua desde aquí? —Dijo North

—¿nunca has visto un nacimiento de agua? ¿o un ojo? se de un lugar donde salen un aproximado de 130 litros de agua por hora en México y todo sale de un hoyuelo— aseguró Jack recordando una conversación en chat con las chicas que conoció tras su última misión.

—Y pensé que el pequeño no sabía nada —Molestó Bunny revisando el agujero, le producía una sensación extraña el lugar.

—¡oye! que sea el más joven no significa que no me interese en estas cosas— dijo quedándose en la orilla del lago o lo que quedaba de él.

La laguna comenzaba a ponerse verdosa, reduciendo su volumen poco a poco, como si tuviera una vía de escape. Tooth sacudió su ropa para indicarles que debían moverse.

Jack vio en el agua y una extraña imagen se apoderó de su mente. algo respecto a él bajo un lago y quedándose sin aire, pero lo más curioso era que estaba sangrando y su cabello era café, no plateado, y se hundía cada vez más y más dentro del oscuro lago.

un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo antes de que la voz de Bunny le sacara de sus pensamientos.

—hey niño helado, ¿vienes o no?— preguntó el conejo disfrazado de humano.

—emm… me quedaré a vigilar aquí, ustedes saben otro punto de vista— fue la respuesta del joven mientras veía de forma sospechosa al agua. ¿que habría sido eso? El agua comenzó a arremolinarse de manera extraña, como queriendo atraparlo.

Jack tragó saliva y dio un salto para evitar ser atrapado por el agua. ¿que estaba pasando? La sensación de los recuerdos comenzó a invadir de nuevo, como si estuviera ahogándose. Su respiración se volvió agitada y comenzaba a ver solo ese escenario. El recuerdo del dolor de sus heridas empezaban a hacerse cada vez más presente y fuerte. No podía respirar, estaba asustado, los nudillos de sus manos se hacían blancos y las uñas se enterraban en sus palmas logrando sacar algo de sangre.

—¡Jack!— el grito le sacó de sus pensamientos.

North se le quedó viendo con una ceja levantada antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir adelante, —¿ves algo?—Preguntó, pero Jack no respondió de inmediato. Sintió el dolor punzante en sus palmas, curioso, puso sus ojos en las manos revelando las heridas que se había hecho el mismo. Tomando un gran suspiro y negando con la cabeza, volvió a ver alrededor.

—creo que no ¡espera!— ahí en la mitad del lago seco se veía un destello amarillo claro.

—¿qué es eso?— dijo señalando el destello de luz.

—¿Hay algo ahi? —dijo Tooth intentando ver más allá, pero solo el brillo permanecía en el centro del lago, sin cambios.

—parece ser un ¿diamante amarillo?— preguntó Bunny quien usó su vista de conejo para poder observar bien lo que era. —existen esos?— preguntó el conejo.

—Sí. Actualmente los diamantes vienen en todos los colores existentes pero son más comunes los blancos, amarillos y azules— comentó tranquilamente la hada, después de todo ella era experta en joyas.

¿diamante amarillo? por algún motivo eso significaba algo importante en la mente de Jack, ¿pero qué podría ser? no entendía bien lo que sucede, primero la extraña alucinación con el agua y ahora un pequeño flash de nueve diamantes en un pedestal le invadía la mente. ¿lo más curioso? en el tercer puesto había un diamante amarillo. Uno que se parecía demasiado a él que estaba sacando Norte de entre la poca agua que quedaba.

—Curioso— dijo el bandido. Lo giró en su mano varias veces para verlo mejor. El diamante tenía un tallado interno, un grabado que parecía una especie de estrella fugaz rodeada de arena dorada ¿que podría significar? aparte de eso había una pequeña inscripción en lo que parecía ser hebreo y esta decía: "sueños". No podría ser referente a su amigo o ¿si?

Los cuatro primeros miembros de la comunidad de la luna se vieron entre si algo preocupados. ¿como era que esto tenía parte de la historia de uno de ellos?

No muy lejos de ahí un hombre alto y robusto con piel cenicienta y cabellos negros como la noche se encontraba observando un contenedor de agua, el hombre lo estaba examinando para poder encontrar la cosa que su jefe le había pedido.

Aún no entendía del todo el por qué su amo le pedía que buscase un diamante amarillo dentro de una vasija que estaba enterrada bajo un lago, pero lo que si se le hacía extraño era el hecho de que una vez quito el antiguo artefacto el agua del lago desapareció, ¿Será que el tecomate este era mágico? o tal vez sería la joya en su interior.

No sabía muy bien pero debía dar las cosas a su jefe, ahora si tan solo la pierna dejara de sangrar, no espero que un pez le diese una mordida por andar quitando una cosa tan vieja. Sin percatarse, el tecomate comenzó a oscurecerse lentamente.

Bunny con su enorme nariz pudo detectar el olor de sangre, dirigiéndose a Jack. Este, aún absorto por las visiones del lago, no se percató que estaba a su lado.

—Enséñame tus manos —Le ordenó.

—No tengo nada —Respondió de inmediato al caminar lejos de la orilla. Pero Bunny le detuvo, llamando a Tooth para que le prestara su mini kit de primeros auxilios.

—¡Jack! ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —Preguntó Tooth preocupada, para comenzar a limpiar sus heridas. Si había dejado marcas poco profundas en su mano.

—Creo que tenemos peores problemas que enfrentar —North señaló a una criatura parecida a un lagarto gigante que se acercaba a ellos a velocidad. La criatura había salido del barro que quedó por la poca agua que había.

—¿No se suponía que teníamos que evitar que el lago se secara? —Se quejó Tooth luego que todos corrieron en distintas direcciones para evitar a la bestia.

—Tenemos un par de horas más para buscar el tecomate —Aclaró North esquivando de nuevo —¿Cómo es que existe esta bestia?

—De seguro que es el guardián del lugar —Dijo Tooth como si fuese lo más obvio.

—¿Cómo que no encontraste el diamante? —Preguntó alguien oculto en la oscuridad de la habitación. El ladrón gritaba de dolor ya que lo levantaron sin cuidado con su pierna. Había entregado el Tecomate, pero no había nada ahí y lo peor, este estaba perdiendo su color.

—Busqué jefe y hasta me destrocé la pierna para sacar eso —Se justificó con miedo.

—Lo has hecho todo mal, hay que ir al lago y encontrar el diamante o el poder del Tecomate no existirá jamás — dijo el extraño hombre antes de soltar, — ahora ¡ve y tráeme ese diamante!— le ordenó.

El grupo estaba algo ocupado peleando con el extraño lagarto que había salido de la nada. Las espadas de Noth no hacían mucho efecto y las únicas habilidades que parecían hacer efecto eran las de Sandy.

—Jack si tienes alguna idea de cómo lidiar con esto o si tu habilidad nos puede sacar de este lío eres bienvenido— dijo entre gruñidos el conejo gigante.

El chico miró a todas partes, debía haber algo que les pudiese ayudar ¿pero que? Su flash frost no serviría más que para dar algo de tiempo a sus compañeros, ¿que podria hacer contra una criatura gigante de resbaloso barr...o?

Jack parpadeo, recordando la conversación de anoche con sus extrañas amigas hechas en México, algo que ver con una clase de manualidades y que el barro era algo terrible cuando se secaba.

—¡eso es! ¡North! tienes manera de hacer fuego—

—¿para qué quieres fuego?—

—¡El barro se hace duro y fácil de quebrar cuando se seca!—

el ladrón parpadeó antes de asentir.

—¡cierto! y si tengo con qué hacer fuego—

increíblemente el hombre sacó un pequeño dragón de juguete que al precionar un boton en la espalda dejo escapar una llamarada que podía rivalizar con los hornos de desintegración de basura.

el barro se secó y empezaron a mostrar algunas grietas en la piel del animal quebrandose y convirtiéndose en polvo. que rápidamente fue dispersado por el viento. Sin embargo dejó caer algo al suelo.

—wow… ¿cómo es que— empezó Bunny

—El barro se rompe cuando está seco—

—el barro..— cualquiera que fuese la frase de hada, fue cancelada por un grito de júbilo por parte de Norte.

—¡es otro diamante amarillo!— dijo con grandes ojos llenos de asombro

—¿porque tiraron un diamante amarillo?— preguntó algo confuso Bunny quien en su opinión eso era algo muy tonto de hacer.

—Oigan… ese no es el ¿Tecomate? —Pronunció Jack luego de recoger el diamante que había dejado los restos de la bestia. Un joven de apariencia frágil lo tenía en sus manos, lo peor fue ver como este comenzaba a ponerse oscuro.

—¡está perdiendo su magia! ¡Quítenselo ya! —Exclamó Tooth alarmada.

El sujeto, asustado, tiró el tecomate para irse corriendo del lugar. Su amo lo mataría pero no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a nada. Jack lo recogió para casi soltarlo de nuevo, las heridas de las manos le ardieron como nunca. Tooth lo alejó mientras intentaba por segunda vez curar sus manos, Bunny y Nort lo levantaron para inspeccionar.

—Jack ¿Donde hay que colocarlo? —Todos recordaban el objeto de Jade que le habían dado. Con las manos semi vendadas, alzó el objeto para ver a través de él, recorriendo la zona con cuidado. Se adentra hasta la mitad del lugar, en un pantanoso fango. De un momento a otro, fue golpeado por el viento, siendo lanzado hacia su izquierda. Cayó de pie, viendo con molestia a la figura encapuchada.

—Bien dicen que si quieres algo bien, hazlo tú mismo —El ser bajó hasta ellos, Bunny se colocó delante de Jack, Tooth y North a su lado, dejando a Sandy con la vasija, a la par de Jack.

—¿Qué te crees? —Reclamó Bunny

—Los Kaitou del gran Nim —se burló dándoles la espalda —Creo que ya he visto suficiente por hoy, nos encontraremos después, ladrones de pacotilla —Como si fuese humo, se esfumó del lugar.

—¿Estás bien? Jack —preguntó Tooth, a lo que Jack asintió.

Sin perder más tiempo, encontraron el lugar del tecomate. bajo un gran árbol, frondoso, estaba una pequeña abertura dentro de sus raíces. Sandy lo colocó para ver como era ocultado por las raíces del árbol y de esta comenzara a salir agua a borbotones. Salieron como pudieron del lugar hasta estar seguros que el agua no los hundiría.

Como si fuese cosa de magia, la laguna regresó a ser la misma, y como si fuese una maldición, la bestia revivió para rugir y hundirse en el agua. Habían restaurado a tiempo el lugar.

North giró en sus manos el objeto que habían sacado del lugar, dejándoles con más dudas de lo que quisieran admitir.

Aketzali-chan: *sentada y comiendo pasas en chocolate* wooooow….. solo woooow…. ¡esa historia esta genial! ¿que pasara ahora? Por cierto, esta vez usamos una leyenda de la nación de Chiyo. Por otro lado lo del barro… es verdad, el barro tiene su punto de gracia, poca humedad y de nada te servira, mucho calor y polvo se hará, en cuanto los diamantes de colores, esta cientificamente comprovado que hay diferentes colores de diamantes en el mundo. Perdón por la demora pero seguiremos adelante con este fiction, ¡Ica mayolo Xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
